Comme un adulte le ferait
by microsophie
Summary: AU. Thor, Loki, Jane, Darcy et Fendral sont une bande de jeunes comme tant d'autres, qui font des erreurs comme tant d'autres. mais quand une de leurs erreurs met l'un des leurs en danger, tout leur ordre est secoué et les rôles semblent s'inverser.


-Allez les gars! cria Thor

Le jeune blond courra à travers les arbes, suivi par ses amis Fandral, Jane, Darcy, et son frère Loki, qui marchait loin derrière eux, les yeux au sol. Les plus jeune des Odinson n'avait jamais été fou des jeux de son frère mais, comme ils avaient le même cercle d'amis, il n'avait vraiment aucun autre choix que de les suivre. Encore. Heureusement, son frère s'arrêta et attendit que le reste des jeunes de 1( ans de la bande le rejoigne.

-Les gars, c'est un très très gros arbre.

-c'est vrai, dit Fandral, je parie que c'est le plus gros ici.

-C'est juste énorme, sourit darcy.

-On doit avoir une vue formidable là-haut, se permit de rêver jane.

Loki se contenta de regarder l'arbre en silence et commença à s'inquiéter. Ils ne vont pas essayer d'aller la-haut n'est-ce pas?

-Les gars! hurla Thor une nouvelle fois, je suis sûr que personne ne saura aller là-bas. Au point culminant.

-Je pourrais, dit fièrement Darcy.

-non tu pourrais pas, rirent Thor et Fandral.

-Et pourquoi pas?

-Parce que... Parce que tu es une fille.

-Et donc? demanda Jane.

-C'est un truc de mec, répondit Thor.

-Pas du tout! Les femmes peuvent grimper aux arbres aussi!

-D'accord, et bien Darcy, je te défie d'y aller!

-d'accord!

-s'il te plait ne le fais pas.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Loki qui semblait gêné de parler devant tant de personnes d'un coup.

-Pourquoi pas? demanda Darcy.

-Ce n'est pas sûr, c'est dangereux, tu pourrais te blesser.

-Allez mon frère, ne sois pas si trouillard! Vas-y Darcy fonce!

Elle sourit à Loki et ne l'écouta pas quand il essaya de l'arrêter une nouvelle fois. Elle commença à escalader l'arbre très rapidement sans regarder en bas, sûre d'elle-même.

-Continue Darcy t'es la meilleure! encouragea Jane.

-Pendant qu'elle continuait son ascension, Loki la regardait monter avec appréhension. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée... Vraiment pas. Après seulement quelques minutes, elle avait presque déjà atteint la branche la plus haute mais celle en dessous de son pied gauche craqua et elle se retrouva comme pendu, uniquement retenue à quelque chose par ses bras. Elle cria de peur et regarda en bas pour voir ses amis aussi terrifiés qu'elle l'était.

-Accroche-toi Darcy!

Elle reussi finalement à mettre ses pieds sur une autre branche et serra le tronc de toutes ses forces comme si elle s'accrochait à la vie.

-Allez Darcy, cria Fandral, descends!

Elle regarda en bas encore une fois et ferma les yeux de peur.

-Je peux pas! J'ai peur, c'est trop haut!

Un long silence suivit et les autres jeunes commencèrent à parler entre eux pour trouver une solution.

-Il faut qu'elle descende, dit Thor.

-Oui mais comment? lui répondit Jane. Elle panique, elle ne peut même plus bouger.

-Et bien, de toute évidence, quelqu'un va devoir aller la chercher.

Tout le monde se tourna à nouveau vers Loki.

-Quoi? Vous l'avez presque mise là, le moins que vous puissiez faire c'est d'aller la chercher et de l'aider à redescendre.

-Je... Je ne peux pas, dit jane. j'ai le vertige.

-Et moi, commença Fandral, j'ai toujours ce problème à ma jambe...

Tous se tournèrent vers Thor.

-Ouai... Ouai j'irais bien mais...

-Mais quoi? le grand Thor ne peut pas grimper à un arbre? commença Loki.

-C'est que... c'est vraiment un très grand arbre.

-Evidemment que c'est un très grand arbre imbécile! C'est pour ça que tu l'y as envoyée! Maintenant sois un bon leader comme tu dis toujours que tu es et vas la chercher!

-Pourquoi moi?

-Parce que tu l'y as mise!

-LES GARS! cria Darcy.

Ils relevèrent à nouveau la tête vers elle et virent qu'elle commençait à pleurer.

-Darcy... Il faut que tu descendes.

-Comment?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Jane.

-J'ai besoin d'aide...

-Darcy, personne ne saurait monter là haut...

-Moi je vais le faire.

A nouveau, tous se tournèrent vers Loki, ébahis.

-Tu vas quoi?

-Je vais aller la chercher.

-Mon frère, tu n'es pas capable de...

-Maintenant tu la fermes Thor! Pendant toutes ces années tu t'es targué d'être le meilleur et tout le monde t'a cru mais tu es le pire leader qui ait jamais été! darcy a besoin d'aide, elle est en danger, merci à toi, et si TU n'y vas pas, j'y vais!

Il se tourna encore une fois vers Darcy.

-Hey Darcy! Je sais que je ne suis vraiment pas ton premier choix, mais je viens te chercher d'accord? Accroche-toi!

Sans attendre que son frère essaie de l'arrêter, Loki commença à escalader l'arbretrès doucement, n'utilisant parfois que l'unique force de ses bras pour le hisser sur la branche suivante et aller plus vite. Soudain, il entendit comme un''crack'' et vit que la branche sur laquelle Darcy se trouvait commençait à craquer. Il devait accelérer. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il commença à grimper comme un singe en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il faisait. Assez rapidement, il arriva à atteindre Darcy et essaya de la distraire.

-Hey Darcy? Je suis là d'accord? Je vais te faire descendre d'ici.

Il la regarda mais elle refusait toujours d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Darcy écoute, je sais que je ne suis pas celui que tu voulais voir voler à ton secours d'accord? Je sais. Je sais que tu as peur mais écoute, j'ai peur aussi. Je suis mort de trouille d'accord?

Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux et le regarda.

-Pourquoi t'es venu m'aider si tu as tellement peur...?

-Parce que je ne pouvais pas te laisser là.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes mais Loki entendit la branche de darcy craquer encore une fois.

-Darcy! Darcy écoute-moi. Tu dois sauter.

-Quoi?!

-Ta branche va casser, tu dois sauter sur la mienne.

-Non!

-Je ne peux pas sauter!

-Darcy je t'en prie!

Elle fixa ses yeux à ceux du garçon et vit qu'en fait, il était au moins aussi effrayé qu'elle l'était.

-S'il te plait darcy, fais-moi confiance, juste une fois.

Faire confiance au démon, faire confiance au démon...

-D'accord.

-Bien, sourit-il. D'accord, tu sautes, et je te rattrape ok?

-Tu es sûr que tu vas me rattraper?

-Oui, oui je suis sûr. fais moi confiance.

Après avoir hésité quelques secondes, elle sauta finalement et, comme promis, il la rattrapa de son bras droit tandis que sa main gauche l'aidait à se retenir à une branche. Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui et pleura sur son épaule alors qu'il tentait de la calmer.

-Hey... hey, tout va bien. dans quelques minutes on sera à nouveau au sol d'accord? Tout va bien, je suis là.

Elle leva ses yeux sur lui et eut un sentiment étrange, comme si elle était capable de ne vraiment le voir qu'à présent. Elle n'était pas en train de regarde Loki, le petit garçon, son presque ami de longue date, mais Loki l'adolescent, déjà bien plus grand que les autres, et bien plus beau à ses yeux. Elle ne voyait que maintenant à quel point il était beau, avec ses yeux émeraude et ses cheveux courts et noirs comme la nuit. Le seul à avoir été assez courageux pour aller la chercher. Cette pensée sembla la calmer.

-D'accord, on va faire ça très doucement, ok?

-Ok.

-Accroche-toi à moi, je ferai le premier pas et après tu prendras ma main et tu suivras, ça te va?

-Oui, je suppose que oui...

Très lentement, il fit comme promis, et ils commencèrent à descendre. Il leur fallu 20 minutes pour atteindre le sol, perdant du temps les quelques fois que les pieds de Darcy glissèrent et que Loki dû la retenir, en utilisant toute la force qu'il avait en réserve. Finalement, ils arrivèrent en bas et tombèrent tous les deux au sol alors que les autres se jetaient sur eux. Leurs jambes tremblaient et loki ne sentait plus ses bras. Ses poings etaient serrés, et tous les muscles de ses bras étaient comme paralysés, tétanisés par la fatigue. Darcy s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle et murmurant mille merci. Ils finirent par rentrer chez eux et s'enfondrèrent tous de fatigue sur leurs lits.

Une semaine plus tard, Thor et Loki invitèrent Jane, Darcy et Fandral pour la nuit étant donné que leurs parents n'étaient pas là et Thor ne fût pas surpris quand, aux alentours de 23h, il vit son frère et Darcy, s'embrassant sur le lit de Loki. Il se contenta de sourire et de refermer la porte.


End file.
